


Handwriting

by Alch



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Love Letters, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of bullying, shiratorizawa is a big beautiful family
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: "Probabilmente Kenjirou aveva ragione: quello che stava facendo era un’idiozia. Ma ci aveva pensato bene, aveva passato notti insonni a cercare una soluzione che lo portasse a muoversi in un altro modo e alla fine non era stato capace di pensare a niente di diverso da quella stupida lettera".Quando una "banale" confessione attraverso una lettera d'amore diventa qualcosa di un po' più complicato.





	Handwriting

«Sei un idiota».

«Sono un tuo senpai, dovresti mostrare più rispetto».

«Sei un idiota,  _senpai_ ».

«Ricordami perché ti ho chiesto di venire?»

«Perché hai bisogno che qualcuno ti faccia da palo mentre metti in pratica la tua idiozia nel peggiore dei modi possibili e a quanto pare credi che io sia l’unico a saper controllare che non arrivi nessuno dai due lati del corridoio mentre tu agisci».

Semi sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo da Shirabu e riprendendo a camminare. Probabilmente Kenjirou aveva ragione: quello che stava facendo era un’idiozia. Ma ci aveva pensato bene, aveva passato notti insonni a cercare una soluzione che lo portasse a muoversi in un altro modo e alla fine non era stato capace di pensare a niente di diverso da quella stupida lettera.

«Come fa una persona così aggressiva di solito a ridursi ad avere così poca spina dorsale io davvero non lo capisco», mormorò l’alzatore alle sue spalle, ben consapevole di aver parlato abbastanza ad alta voce da poter essere sentito.

Semi pensò di ribattere in maniera seccata, come era solito fare quando si trattava di zittire Shirabu, ma l’ansia lo stava divorando, rendendo più lenti i suoi riflessi. Dopotutto, anche lui aveva pensato che quello fosse davvero un gesto da smidollati, mentre scriveva la lettera nel modo più formale e neutro possibile, così che non fosse facile capire se a scriverla fosse stato un ragazzo o una ragazza, e la lasciava poi senza firma; eppure l’aveva fatto, aveva piegato i fogli, chiuso la busta ed ora si avviava, nel cuore della notte, a recapitarla al suo destinatario. Tutto nella speranza che fosse lui a farsi avanti, riconoscendo la sua calligrafia nonostante le tante accortezze di Eita.

«Se Tendou ti riderà in faccia, io sarò dietro di lui a dirti “te l’avevo detto”, sappilo», si lamentò ancora una volta Kenjirou.

Il ragazzo del terzo anno era ormai arrivato davanti alla porta della stanza che Tendou Satori divideva con Ushijima. Si guardò intorno, nonostante fosse abbastanza buio da vedere poco o nulla oltre ciò che la torcia del cellulare rischiarava e quando fu davvero sicuro che non ci fosse pericolo lasciò la busta sotto l’uscio della porta, ringraziando il cielo che il suo spessore fosse tale da poter passare senza problemi. Sarebbe stato umiliante non riuscire a recapitare la lettera per quel motivo – e Shirabu non avrebbe smesso di parlare per settimane.

«Tu sei stato fortunato», borbottò, mentre, ancora circospetto si allontanava dalla scena del crimine con Shirabu mezzo passo dietro di lui che ridacchiava divertito «Ushijima è la persona più semplice del mondo, si è dichiarato non appena si è reso conto di quello che provava e tu non hai dovuto fare il minimo sforzo».

Kenjirou non disse nulla, ma fu contento che Kawanishi non fosse con loro: Taichi avrebbe probabilmente riso di gusto a quelle parole perché Shirabu era stato tutto fuorché calmo nei giorni che erano trascorsi fra la propria presa di coscienza di essere innamorato di Ushijima e la confessione improvvisa da parte del capitano della Shiratorizawa. C’era però da dire che mai Kenjirou avrebbe pensato di confessarsi con una lettera anonima lasciata sotto la porta della stanza di Wakatoshi: c’era un limite alla decenza umana, e non poteva credere che Semi avesse deciso di superarlo in quel modo.

Eita era stato a tormentarlo per settimane, sempre nello stesso modo poco aggraziato con cui entrambi facevano le cose insieme. Non gli aveva fatto leggere la lettera perché era troppo orgoglioso per mostrargli quel lato di sé, ma lo aveva torturato costringendolo a stare in stanza con lui mentre scriveva solo per accusarlo poi di essere la colpa dei suoi blocchi da pagina bianca. Shirabu aveva sbottato diverse volte con frasi più o meno gentili che potevano essere riassunte con un “arrangiati” ed era andato via quasi sempre in malo modo, salvo poi trovarsi il giorno dopo nella stessa situazione e mettere su una scenata peggiore della precedente. Kenjirou non avrebbe mai ammesso che gli faceva piacere aiutarlo e non solo per orgoglio: il suo aiuto il più delle volte era stato limitato ad essere l’oggetto contro cui Semi poteva sfogare la propria frustrazione. E Semi era un pessimo soggetto in quel caso. Tuttavia, non aveva potuto fare a meno di accettare quando Eita gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo - fosse solo per prenderlo in giro ancora una volta, o così s’era detto.

«Se abbiamo finito con questa dose notturna di pateticità, io andrei a dormire», lo salutò, dal momento che erano arrivati alla porta della stanza che Kenjirou condivideva con Taichi, e senza aspettare risposta rientrò, lasciando Semi da solo.

 

Che ci fosse un limite alla decenza umana e che lui lo stava bellamente superando (e di molto) Eita ne era fin troppo consapevole. Così come era consapevole di quanto fosse patetico mentre passava la mattinata così preso a sentire qualunque cosa gli altri compagni di scuola mormorassero da non prestare la benché minima attenzione alle lezioni che stava seguendo.

Nessuno parlava della lettera. O almeno così gli sembrava di capire. Aveva camminato nei corridoi, fingendo di avere una meta, soltanto per sentire spezzoni di conversazione e carpire i pettegolezzi che tanto le ragazze quanto i ragazzi si stavano scambiando: nulla, in nessun caso, sembrava ricollegarsi alla sua lettera. Il che lo confortava, da un lato, perché significava che nessuno lo aveva visto mentre come un ladro o uno stalker si appostava davanti alla porta della stanza di Tendou, ma dall’altro lo gettava nel panico più assoluto: Satori aveva davvero ricevuto la lettera? L’aveva vista? E se per una serie di cause ed effetti che non conosceva la lettera fosse invece finita nella spazzatura, magari scambiata per un pezzo di carta vecchio e buttata via senza essere neanche aperta? D’altronde, Tendou era notoriamente una persona estroversa e chiassosa: se avesse davvero ricevuto la lettera non avrebbe impiegato che pochi minuti per farlo sapere a tutti.

Semi sospirò: era stata una pessima idea sin dall’inizio, quindi forse era giusto che finisse tutto in una bolla di sapone. Se avesse davvero voluto confessarsi a Tendou avrebbe sempre potuto farlo di persona, senza l’aiuto di un pezzo di carta. Che cos’era a bloccarlo, poi? Tendou aveva reso chiare le sue preferenze dal primo giorno di scuola e lui aveva trovato quel gesto estremamente coraggioso – Tendou era coraggioso, più di quanto potesse apparire dietro la sua aria da buffone. Semi invece non aveva mai pensato di poter avere una cotta – o  _più_ di una cotta – per un ragazzo e quella scoperta forse rendeva le cose ancora più difficili. O forse era la semplice idea che Satori potesse respingerlo a fargli tanta paura. Perché che cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse andata in quel modo? Con che faccia si sarebbe presentato agli allenamenti e come avrebbe retto i pranzi in mensa?

No, era per questo che aveva scelto di usare quella lettera: voleva osservare Tendou, vedere che reazione poteva avere all’idea che qualcuno fosse innamorato di lui e magari scoprire, in maniera indiretta, se lui fosse interessato a qualcuno.

«Era ora che arrivassi,  _SemiSemi_!»

La voce del centrale lo fece sobbalzare: lo chiamava a quel modo da tanto tempo ormai per cui fu un altro duro colpo al suo già scalfito orgoglio constatare che era arrossito a sentire la voce di Tendou.

«Scusate il ritardo», mormorò, poggiando il vassoio col pranzo al posto che gli altri ragazzi della squadra gli avevano lasciato, accanto ad Hayato e di fronte a Shirabu. Il ragazzo lo fissò con un sorrisetto cattivo e Semi gli avrebbe volentieri mollato un calcio da sotto il tavolo se fosse stato sicuro che nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto – accanto all’alzatore c’era Ushijima e l’ultima cosa che voleva era colpire lui per sbaglio.

«Ti aspettavamo! Tendou non fa altro che gongolare muovendosi avanti e indietro come uno di quei pupazzi che non possono mai cadere: ha qualcosa da dirci, ma ha espressamente dichiarato che non avrebbe confessato nulla finché non ci fossimo tutti», lo aggiornò Hayato, ridendo.

Semi quasi si strozzò con la propria saliva a quell’affermazione – era evidente che Tendou volesse parlare della lettera, ma perché farlo davanti a tutti: che avesse capito che si trattava di lui? Così presto? Forse lo aveva visto mentre andava via...

«Ho appena ricevuto una dichiarazione d’amore, una lettera!» gridò con esultanza Tendou, alzandosi in piedi e allargando le braccia – tutti potevano vedere il brillio che gli ravvivava gli occhi: Satori era così felice di quella cosa che neanche la peggiore delle notizie avrebbe potuto scalfirlo.

«Che bella notizia, senpai!» si congratulò Goshiki, e sembrava tanto felice che si sarebbe potuto credere che fosse stato lui ad aver ricevuto la dichiarazione.

«Complimenti, amico!» si congratulò Taichi, senza perdere occasione per scoccare uno sguardo rapido a Semi, che aveva perso colore: ovviamente Shirabu aveva informato Kawanishi. «E sappiamo chi è il fortunato o la fortunata?» chiese poi, mentre gli altri ancora facevano i complimenti a Satori.

«Purtroppo no», si rabbuiò Tendou, sedendosi nuovamente. «Non è firmata ed è scritta in maniera così formale che a momenti mi viene il dubbio che non faccia neanche parte di questa scuola!»

Nel parlare, il ragazzo aveva tirato fuori da un libro la lettera, aprendola con una delicatezza che sembrava quasi strana per quelle dita tanto lunghe. La carta doveva essere nuova, era chiara, di un avorio spento che la impreziosiva, mentre la scrittura, nera, era dolce e decisa. Tendou non poteva sapere quante volte Semi aveva provato a scriverla e ricopiarla, cercando di farla venire quanto più bella possibile – il ragazzo s’era detto che in quel modo sarebbe stato più difficile riconoscere la scrittura al primo colpo, ma in realtà aveva voluto metterci cura per ciò che significava, per il valore che ogni kanji racchiudeva.

«Mi pare ovvio che faccia parte di questa scuola, o non avrebbe potuto farla scivolare sotto la porta», disse Ushijima, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.

«Sotto la porta?» chiese Hayato «Che cosa strana».

«Credo sia di una ragazza», mormorò il capitano, guardando i due fogli con occhio critico.

«Oh, perché tu ne sai molto di scrittura femminile, eh Wakatoshi?» lo prese in giro Tendou ridacchiando – Shirabu quasi si strozzò con un pezzo di carne che aveva appena messo in bocca.

«No, niente affatto. Ma la scrittura è morbida e la lettera curata. Sono tutte premure che farebbe più una ragazza che un ragazzo, mi spiego?» continuò quello, senza neanche accorgersi d’essere stato preso in giro. Satori sospiro sorridendo: c’era più di un motivo se lo chiamava _miracle boy_ , del resto.

«Anche io pensavo ad una ragazza, magari una della mia classe?»

«Ma la formalità di cui parlavi? Potrebbe essere del primo anno, invece, e sentirsi intimorita da te», convenne Reon, che fino a quel momento aveva ascoltato in silenzio «In fin dei conti, sei popolare in Accademia, Tendou».

Satori gongolò ancora un po’ a quel pensiero, poi si sporse in avanti con fare cospiratorio ed invitò l’intera tavolata a fare lo stesso con ampi gesti delle braccia.

«Da questo momento parte l’operazione “analisi calligrafica”. Voglio che mi segnaliate tutte le scritture che possano somigliare a quella della lettera!» decretò, quasi avesse messo su un piano di battaglia per sconfiggere il nemico e vincere la guerra.

«Come se con tutto ciò che abbiamo da fare potessimo star dietro anche alla tua misteriosa ragazza».

Semi aveva sbottato con più serietà di quanto chiunque tra i ragazzi si sarebbe aspettato. Per qualche istante calò il silenzio e lo stesso Tendou non seppe che cosa dire, sorpreso.

«Per favore  _SemiSemi_ », lo supplicò poi, appena si fu ripreso «Non essere così cattivo con me, voglio solo poter rispondere come si deve a questa ragazza! Non ti importa del suo cuoricino infranto quando non riceverà risposta dal  _senpai_  che ama tanto?»

«Se avesse voluto ricevere davvero una risposta avrebbe potuto almeno firmarsi», intervenne Shirabu, senza perdere occasione per punzecchiare Semi, ma questi gli rivolse uno sguardo davvero furioso e Kenjirou capì che doveva essere successo qualcosa in quello scambio di battute che aveva completamente cambiato la situazione, almeno per Semi.

«Io devo andare», lo sentì dire e lo vide praticamente scappare.

I ragazzi si guardarono fra loro senza sapere che cosa dire, anche Tendou era estremamente confuso.

«Semi non sa divertirsi», minimizzò Kenjirou, cercando in qualche modo di proteggere il ragazzo - quanto poteva essere idiota se non sapeva neanche controllare le proprie reazioni? Shirabu si scusò alzandosi dal tavolo e posando il vassoio sulla pila di quelli usati, poi accelerò il passo per seguire Eita.

 

«Fermati Semi! Ti ho detto di fermarti!»

Eita non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi, alcuna intenzione di farsi nuovamente fare la predica da Shirabu. Che poteva saperne Shirabu, con la sua vita perfetta, il suo ragazzo perfetto? Shirabu non aveva dovuto farsi avanti ed ammettere di essere innamorato di Ushijima, a Shirabu nessuno si era permesso di dire qualcosa quando era entrato in Accademia mano nella mano con Wakatoshi. Li avevano guardati, li avevano accettati. Tutti erano andati avanti con le loro vite. Lui no. Lui non poteva permettersi un solo passo falso.

Tendou non aveva neanche preso in considerazione l’idea che potesse essere sua la lettera, o più in generale di un ragazzo. E come avrebbe potuto, visto che non era firmata? Eppure Semi non riusciva a smettere di pensare che se Tendou non ci aveva pensato non era perché mancava la firma, ma perché l’idea era così lontana da lui che se anche Eita avesse scritto il proprio nome alla fine, Satori avrebbe pensato ad uno scherzo.

«Vuoi starmi a sentire?!»

Shirabu lo aveva superato e gli si era piazzato davanti. Non c’era nessuno oltre a loro due nel corridoio.

«Parlagli», disse Kenjirou, senza mezzi termini «Parlagli da solo, risparmiati tutto questo gioco che sta venendo su».

«Perché ti importa? Sembravi divertito prima!»

Kenjirou sospirò - s’era divertito, certo, ma poteva vederlo chiaramente anche lui che ora la cosa stava diventando più seria di quanto sarebbe mai dovuta essere. E non c’era alcun divertimento nella sofferenza inutile.

«Ascoltami,  _Eita_. Nessuno si diverte a vederti soffrire. Sono serio: tutto questo poteva essere divertente all’inizio, ma guardati. Stai tremando, sei sul punto di piangere e tutto per una stupida lettera! Che cosa potrebbe succedere se gli parlassi? Se gli dicessi semplicemente come stanno le cose?»

«Io...io perderei-». Era difficile trasformare in parole tutto quello che sentiva. Semi non riusciva a parlare.

«Nulla. Non più di quanto stai perdendo così. So che pensi che io abbia la relazione perfetta, ma credimi è solo come appare all’esterno. Io amo Wakatoshi e sono così  _felice_  di poter stare con lui, ma non è sempre andata in questo modo. Ho avuto i miei dubbi e mi sono tormentato prima che lui si dichiarasse e anche dopo, quando credevo di non essere alla sua altezza».

«Se glielo dicessi adesso, farei la figura dello stupido».

«Non preoccuparti: non è un segreto che tu sia stupido», lo rassicurò con un sorriso divertito Shirabu «Tutti quelli con una cotta sono stupidi».

«Questo non include anche te?»

«Ovviamente no. Io ho superato da tempo la fase della cotta,  _senpai_ ».

 

***

 

Semi ovviamente non aveva parlato con Tendou. Era riuscito a sopportare le sue infinite chiacchiere ogni volta che aggiornava la squadra sulle sue inconcludenti ricerche e aveva addirittura promesso di controllare, senza farsi scoprire, la calligrafia delle sue compagne di classe: dopotutto, non doveva farlo davvero - lui sapeva chi era il mittente della lettera.

Shirabu aveva rinunciato a farlo ragionare per il momento. Continuare a ripetergli che quello non era il migliore dei modi di portare avanti la situazione era diventato seccante, soprattutto se Semi faceva finta di non sentirlo; quindi s’era messo in disparte a godersi con Taichi lo spettacolo di quella caccia alle streghe che non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, aspettando magari un colpo di scena che potesse rendere tutta la faccenda degna di nota.

E il colpo di scena era arrivato.

Quella mattina, prima che cominciassero le lezioni, Tendou aveva mandato a tutti un messaggio disperato: aveva perso la lettera. Non sapeva dove o come, ma doveva essere successo il pomeriggio precedente, alla fine delle lezioni o dopo gli allenamenti.

“Dovete aiutarmi a cercarla. Non voglio che la trovi qualcun altro - resta comunque una cosa personale!” aveva scritto Satori e sembrava davvero preoccupato. I ragazzi s’erano preparati e avevano deciso di ripercorrere i passi che Tendou aveva fatto il giorno precedente, chiedendo anche agli inservienti se avessero trovato qualcosa.

Ad ogni modo la ricerca non era neanche cominciata quando la lettera era stata trovata. E nel peggiore dei modi: neanche Shirabu o Kawanishi potevano trovare quella cosa divertente – soprattutto perché loro sapevano.

Il primo indizio, il solo di cui avessero davvero bisogno, fu la calca di ragazzi raggruppati davanti alla bacheca degli annunci che stava fuori la porta d’ingresso dell’Accademia. Su quella bacheca di solito venivano affissi avvisi che riguardavano tutte le classi, graduatorie di concorsi o attività extra dei club durante il periodo delle esposizioni e dei festival, ma quella mattina una sola cosa attirava l’attenzione di tutti: la lettera contenente la dichiarazione d’amore rivolta a Tendou Satori.

Quando il centrale riuscì a farsi strada fra la folla ed arrivare davanti alla bacheca per potersi accertare che fosse davvero la sua lettera, tra i ragazzi calò il silenzio: l’espressione di Tendou era imperscrutabile - quella era davvero l’ultima cosa che voleva.

«Chi è stato?» chiese, alzando la voce e rivolgendo uno sguardo minaccioso a chiunque aveva intorno «Nessuno aveva il diritto di rendere questa cosa pubblica!»

Non gli importava poi molto del fatto che la lettera fosse rivolta e lui, ma si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile dell’imbarazzo che quel gesto privo di tatto avrebbe causato al mittente e nei rari momenti in cui era serio, Tendou sapeva diventare spaventoso. Ovviamente, nessuno rispose a quella domanda o si fece avanti per fornire qualche dettaglio e il chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi che si disperdevano in diverse direzioni fu tutto ciò che Tendou riuscì ad ottenere.

«Perché ti scaldi tanto?», gli chiede un ragazzo del suo stesso anno, uno dei pochi rimasti «Dovresti essere lusingato dal fatto che qualcuno abbia confessato il suo amore  _ad uno come te_ , anche se non si firma». La risata che si lasciò scappare non aveva nulla di gentile e Satori lo guardò glaciale.

«Perché resta una cosa privata, Yoshi e chi ha trovato quella lettera avrebbe dovuto consegnarla a me invece di appenderla qui e farla leggere a tutti».

«Sei più divertente quando giochi a pallavolo, Tendou – o quando fai il buffone», lo liquidò il ragazzo, prima di andare via con alcuni compagni che ancora sghignazzavano; quando poi passò accanto a Semi, che era appena arrivato, lo salutò con un sorriso falso che fece rabbrividire il pallavolista.

«Chiederò le chiavi della bacheca alla segreteria», disse Ushijima, pratico «Non c’è bisogno che resti ancora affissa lì».

Satori annuì, cercando di non mostrare quanto quella cosa l’avesse turbato: era abituato da sempre, più di molti altri, ad avere a che fare con i bulli e non si sarebbe sorpreso se avesse scoperto che era stato proprio quel ragazzo, Yoshi Kennosuke, con la sua combriccola, a giocargli un tiro del genere.

«I tuoi compagni di classe sono sempre molto simpatici», mormorò con il suo solito tono melodioso, avvicinandosi a Semi «Non perdono mai occasione per mostrare la loro affabilità».

Ma Eita non lo stava ascoltando: tutto quello che riusciva a vedere erano i due fogli affissi sul sottile strato di sughero, la sua calligrafia chiara e precisa che scendeva in righe fin troppo dritte, il nome di Tendou ripetuto svariate volte perché nella sua testa aveva un suono stupendo, le frasi imparate a memoria perché le aveva rilette così tante volte da stare male. Ogni cosa era esposta alla pubblica visione, alla pubblica lapidazione – non s’era mai sentito tanto vulnerabile.

«Mi hai sentito,  _SemiSemi_?» lo chiamò Satori, confuso.

«Non doveva andare così», mormorò quello – Shirabu gli si era avvicinato senza farsi notare perché temeva una reazione dell’amico.

«Già, una bella rogna, ti pare? Spero solo che la ragazza in questione non l’abbia vista – quando Wakatoshi sarà tornato rimedieremo in qualche modo».

«Devo andare a lezione», tagliò corto Semi, senza riuscire a dire altro e allontanandosi – aveva voglia di gridare e non poteva prendersela con nessuno se non se stesso per essersi messo in una situazione tanto stupida e umiliante. Se prima l’idea di parlare con Tendou, di confessargli di essere il mittente della lettera, per quanto improbabile, ancora vagava nei meandri nella sua testa, adesso la sola idea di farsi vedere in giro gli dava la nausea: l’Accademia ora non avrebbe parlato di altro e ogni volta che qualcuno avrebbe commentato anche solo una delle parole che aveva scritto, lui si sarebbe sentito morire.

«Forse non è il momento migliore per dirtelo», disse Shirabu, che ancora una volta si ritrovava ad inseguire Semi, mentre questo camminava a passo veloce verso la propria classe «Ma te l’avevo detto che non ne sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono».

«Grazie, Shirabu, puoi mettere la tua opinione proprio lì, nel mucchio di quelle che non avevo richiesto», rispose Eita, aggressivo, affrettando ancora di più il passo – adesso sembrava correre, come se volesse scappare.

«Oh per amor del- Non hai intenzione di fare nulla, vero?» lo rincorse con insistenza Kenjirou.

«No no, ecco che cosa farò: dimenticherò che tutto questo sia mai accaduto. La fantomatica ragazza non si farà mai avanti e Tendou si sarà dimenticato di questa storia alla prossima cosa assurda che gli capiterà».

«Allora oltre ad essere stupido sei anche un codardo».

Semi sussultò, fermandosi sul posto. Ferito. Certo, non era la prima volta che lo pensava e di tanto in tanto se l’era anche detto di essere un codardo, soprattutto da quando aveva recapitato la lettera, ma sentirselo dire da qualcuno –  _da Shirabu_  – era diverso.

«Vai al diavolo,  _Kenjirou_ ».

 

Gli allenamenti erano stati un disastro. L’allenatore non aveva gridato più del solito in realtà, ma Semi sapeva di essere andato malissimo e l’aver discusso con Shirabu quella mattina non aveva di certo aiutato: Kenjirou prendeva spesso le cose sul personale e quindi era stato ancora più difficile del solito competere con lui. Il solito testa a testa s’era trasformato in una piccola battaglia e lui aveva evidentemente perso. Per giunta, prima di andare via s’era accorto di non avere il quaderno di letteratura con sé. Non era certo di sapere dove l’aveva lasciato, ma valeva la pena quantomeno controllare in classe - in quei giorni aveva così tanto per la testa che probabilmente lo avrebbe trovato sul suo banco.

Quando entrò nell’aula, fu sorpreso di non essere solo.

«Yoshi. Che ci fai ancora qui?» chiese e si accorse di essere in qualche modo indispettito dalla presenza del ragazzo, che se ne stava seduto sul suo banco, un piede sulla sedia e l’altro che penzolava nel vuoto. Facendo più attenzione, Semi notò che aveva fra le mani proprio il quaderno che lui stava cercando - lo stomaco gli si contrasse in una strana morsa a cui non seppe dare spiegazione.

«Ho visto che avevi dimenticato questo», rispose Kennosuke, senza alzare la testa dal quaderno e continuando a sfogliarlo con finto interesse «E stavamo per venire a cercarci, ma  _hai fatto prima tu_ ».

Dietro di sé Eita avvertì la presenza dei due ragazzi che solitamente giravano con Yoshi - Sato e Matsumoto - e sentì uno dei due chiudere la porta con uno scatto. Si irrigidì, istintivamente: erano suoi compagni di classe, non avrebbe dovuto essere tanto teso, eppure conosceva fin troppo bene la nomea che, nonostante tutto, avevano nell’istituto e restare da solo in loro compagnia non gli faceva affatto piacere.

«Sai, per capire di chi fosse il quaderno ho dovuto sfogliarlo… e non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che hai una bella  _calligrafia_. I tuoi kanji sono così chiari e precisi e le colonne così ordinate, sembra davvero la scrittura di una  _ragazza_ , mi spiego?»

Semi sentì il proprio respiro farsi pesante ed accelerato. Era ovvio che Yoshi non stesse dicendo quelle cose a caso, che ci fosse un sottinteso nelle sue parole a cui Eita davvero non era interessato. Non voleva farsi prendere dal panico, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di attar briga con quei tre: voleva solo prendere ciò che era suo e andare via nel modo più veloce possibile - ma quelle non parevano essere le intenzioni dei ragazzi.

«Ti ringrazio», mormorò Semi con i modi più gentili di cui era capace in quel momento «Posso riaverlo adesso? Avrei una certa urgenza di tornare in camera mia» e si mosse verso il suo banco, cercando di apparire deciso. Solitamente Semi era una persona sicura di sé, ma Yoshi era nel club di judo e notoriamente una testa calda, soprattutto quando era forte della superiorità numerica, come in quel caso, quindi il ragazzo cercò di essere cauto ed accomodante.

«Perché tanta fretta?» Yoshi scese dal banco e in una falcata fu vicinissimo a Semi, i cui pronti riflessi erano serviti a poco «Devi scrivere una seconda lettera d’amore a  _Satori_?»

Eita lo sapeva che sarebbe finita in quel modo. Lo aveva saputo dal momento in cui aveva messo piede nella classe che quell’incontro non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, ed ora non aveva modo di svincolarsi. Prima che potesse arretrare, Yoshi gli aveva passato un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendogli il collo in una morsa abbastanza forte da togliere a Semi il respiro.

«Che aspettate ragazzi? Non volete fare le congratulazioni ad  _Eita_? La nostra compagna di classe si è appena trovata il fidanzatino! Stai attenta però, quel Tendou è un tipo strano, chissà che diavolo fa nella sua stanza».

Mentre gli altri due ragazzi accerchiavano Semi, questi cercò con tutte le forze di liberarsi dalla stretta di Yoshi, ma fu solo quando Kennosuke decise di lasciarlo andare che ci riuscì e per lo sforzo finì a carponi per terra, respirando in modo affannato per riprendere fiato, la testa che gli pulsava e l’istinto di scappare via più che faceva a cazzotti con la rabbia per quello che Yoshi aveva detto.

Prima ancora che potesse alzare la testa e decidere di affrontare i ragazzi, fu Yoshi a tirarlo su, prendendolo per i capelli, facendogli più male di quanto pensasse - Semi avrebbe voluto gridare e scalciare, ma gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene a sentir parlare Kennosuke.

«Che dite ragazzi, pensate che la nostra Eita sia preparata ad avere una storia con un ragazzo? Forse dovremmo spiegargli come funzionano certe cose. Fare ciò che non abbiamo potuto fare con Tendou...». Il ragazzo gli aveva sussurrato quelle ultime parole all’orecchio ed esse avevano acquistato qualcosa di ancora più viscido del resto del discorso. Semi sapeva che Tendou all’inizio aveva avuto problemi anche alla Shiratorizawa - il bullismo nella vita di Satori era stato una triste costante - ma era riuscito a risolvere subito qualunque problema, forse perché la squadra di pallavolo era diventata forte abbastanza da averlo reso popolare così da essere lasciato in pace. Ma a quanto pareva con lui non funzionava allo stesso modo,  _lui non era così forte_.

L’idea di quello che stava per succedere, della possibilità concreta di non potersi difendere se si fossero messi in mezzo anche gli altri due ragazzi mandò nel panico più totale Semi. Doveva trovare il modo di liberarsi e in quella posizione, con Yoshi già addosso, la cosa era davvero complicata. Il respiro accelerava sempre di più, le tempie pulsavano, le mani diventavano fredde, il fiato di Yoshi sul collo era così sporco, così pesante da bruciare, le risate di Sato e Matsumoto graffiavano le orecchie. Semi credette di impazzire. Doveva difendersi e rischiare che gli facessero ancora più male? Volevano davvero fargli male in quel modo? L’altra mano di Kennosuke scese lungo un fianco di Eita raggiungendo i suoi pantaloni e il ragazzo si paralizzò: avrebbe potuto dargli una gomitata, ora che il corpo di Yoshi era praticamente contro la sua schiena, ma quel calore improvviso gli annebbiò la testa, lo rese incapace di pensare. Arrivò alla conclusione più istintiva.

«Era uno scherzo», mormorò a denti stretti.

«Come?» Yoshi se possibile si avvicinò ancora di più «Non ho sentito cosa hai detto».

«Era soltanto uno scherzo!» sputò Semi «La lettera a Tendou l’ho scritta solo per vedere come avrebbe reagito! E sono stato io a metterla nella bacheca! Dice sempre di non aver problemi a frequentare tanto i ragazzi quanto le ragazze: volevo vedere cosa avrebbe fatto!»

Eita si sentì male nel momento esatto in cui smise di parlare. Stava tradendo tutto ciò a cui teneva, l’affetto che provava per Satori e il suo personale orgoglio - stava rinunciando a tutti per paura. Era davvero solo un codardo. E forse se avesse potuto tornare indietro non l’avrebbe detto: avrebbe stretto i denti e trovato una soluzione a quella situazione… ma la presa sui suoi capelli divenne più lenta e Semi avrebbe pianto dal sollievo se fosse stato da solo.

La risata di Yoshi gli fece male come se lo avesse preso a calci.

«Ma guarda! Non ti facevo davvero il tipo, Semi! Divertirsi in questo modo con i propri compagni di club! Devo ammettere che è stata una gran bella trovata però, questa mattina è stato spassoso poter prendere in giro  _Satori_ ».

«Già, già», gli fece eco uno dei due ragazzi - a quel punto Semi non riusciva a distinguere neanche più le loro voci: voleva solo scappare via, tornare nella propria stanza, al sicuro.

«E dimmi, qual è la prossima mossa? Che hai intenzione di fare adesso che tutta la scuola lo sa?»

Eita non sapeva dire se Yoshi volesse controllare che avesse detto la verità o fosse solo genuinamente interessato a quel tormento - in entrambi i casi le sue parole gli davano il voltastomaco; essere accomunato a lui gli faceva venire da vomitare. Non era come lui, non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere ad un’altra persona, ben che meno a Tendou.

«Devo- devo ancora pensarci. Io- io ora vorrei andare», balbettò, provando a rimettersi in piedi. Si accorse che le gambe gli tremavano e sperò che non fosse così evidente.

«Sai», di nuovo un braccio di Yoshi era intorno alle sue spalle, ma svolta non strinse troppo, per quanto a Semi mancasse comunque il respiro «Se avessi bisogno di suggerimenti, conosci la strada per la mia stanza».

Eita sentì l’impellente bisogno di fare una doccia per togliere via dal corpo quella sensazione di calore indesiderato e sgusciò via dalla stretta di Kennosuke con urgenza, ma senza dire più niente, uscendo dalla stanza e ringraziando qualunque dio perché a nessuno era venuta l’idea di fermarlo e continuare a tormentarlo. Quando fu fuori, però, non corse - si sarebbe aspettato che le gambe si muovessero da sole quanto più velocemente possibile, invece prese a camminare con passo lento e meccanico - non aveva la forza di fare altro. Con il quaderno stretto al petto e il battito del cuore ancora accelerato Semi Eita si incamminò lungo le scale, per uscire dalla scuola quasi non fosse successo nulla.

E non si accorse di Tendou che, nascosto poco più avanti, lo stava cercando ed aveva raggiunto la classe nell’esatto momento in cui Semi aveva gridato che la lettera era solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto; Satori aveva esitato, credendo di aver capito male, ed aveva ascoltato il resto del discorso solo per farsi spezzare il cuore da ogni parola uscita dalla bocca dei ragazzi all’interno dell’aula. Mai si sarebbe aspettata tanta meschinità, non da Semi che silenziosamente amava da più di un anno ormai.

 

Reon era una persona estremamente positiva. Non alla stessa maniera di Hayato che solitamente tramutava la positività in energia, ma in modo più calmo e costante, facendo sentire la propria presenza senza alcun eccesso. Spesso i suoi compagni di squadra dicevano che era per via della vita sana che conduceva: Reon era il tipo di persona che mangiava in maniera regolare e sana, faceva esercizio fisico al di fuori di quello del club di pallavolo e dormiva il giusto quantitativo di ore per notte senza risentire mai del troppo o troppo poco sonno. Un miracolo fatto di equilibrio e gentilezza.

In breve sembrava essere diventato un esempio per tutta l’Accademia, tanto che spesso diversi ragazzi lo fermavano per parlare con lui; Reon il più delle volte sorrideva, spesso dava qualche consiglio a chi gli chiedeva come migliorarsi, altre volte lasciava che qualcuno dei suoi compagni lo tirasse fuori dall’ennesima conversazione che non aveva chiesto ma a cui non aveva saputo dire di no.

Quella volta era da solo: s'era attardato a sistemare le ultime cose in palestra ed ora se ne andava con tutta calma verso il palazzo dei dormitori, per poter finalmente riposare un po’ e dare un ultimo sguardo ai compiti del giorno seguente. Fortunatamente, le poche persone ancora in giro fuori l’Accademia non sembravano avere intenzione di fermarlo e Reon se ne stava tranquillo, godendo della luce arancionastra del tramonto.

Si accorse di Semi quasi per caso: gli occhi scivolarono sulla figura, seduta sulle scalinate dell’uscita di emergenza di uno dei palazzi, all’inizio senza soffermarvisi e rischiando così di andare oltre senza riconoscerlo. Quando realizzò che si trattava davvero di Eita, Reon gli si avvicinò sorpreso: Semi era andato via già da un po’, non si aspettava di trovarlo ancora lì.

«Ehi», lo salutò avvicinandosi «Che ci fai in giro? Credevo avessi dei compiti arretrati da fare».

La mancanza di reazione da parte di Eita lo sorprese. Il ragazzo se ne stava con le braccia sulle gambe, quasi stretto su se stesso, in una posizione che, a ben vedere, non aveva nulla di naturale. Reon cercò di guardarlo in viso e gli toccò una spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Semi, è tutto a posto?»

Il ragazzo sussultò, scansandosi con  da quel contatto uno scatto, quasi potesse ferirlo, ed alzò la testa a guardare Reon con gli occhi più spaventati che il ragazzo avesse mai visto. Reon tirò su entrambe le mani per fargli capire che non lo avrebbe più toccato e si mise in ginocchio ponendosi alla stessa altezza di Semi.

«Che cosa succede, Eita?» provò a chiedere a bassa voce e col tono più tranquillo che riusciva ad usare.

Ma Semi non rispose. Stette a guardarlo con gli occhi fissi e vuoti per diversi istanti e poi sulle sue guance scese qualche lacrima. Il volto di Reon si contrasse in un’espressione di pura sofferenza - Eita era a pochi centimetri da lui, eppure non sapeva cosa fare per aiutarlo. L’istinto di prenderlo per le spalle, stringerlo magari, combatteva contro il timore di poter peggiorare le cose.

«Cosa posso fare? Di qualunque cosa tu abbia bisogno, sono qui».

Eita parve pensarci per qualche istante, o almeno Reon sperò che fosse così, che lo avesse sentito, che qualunque cosa gli fosse successa, fosse in grado di reagire. Non poteva fare nulla da solo, senza il suo aiuto.

«Voglio andare via da qui. Portami via da qui, per favore».

A quella richiesta, il ragazzo mise da parte ogni restante esitazione e prese il compagno per le spalle, cercando di tirarlo lentamente su - Semi sussultò ancora, tremando, ma non reagì male a quel contatto, non oppose alcuna resistenza, così fu facile per Reon passargli un braccio attorno al busto per sorreggerlo, tenendolo per il fianco. Eita non parlava, respirava appena e si lasciò trascinare dall’amico senza avere davvero cognizione di ciò che lo circondava, dei passi che le sue stesse gambe stavano facendo con difficoltà - Reon diventava più preoccupato ogni istante che passava, ma cercò di non camminare troppo in fretta per paura che l’amico potesse inciampare.

Quando finalmente furono in camera di Semi, il ragazzo lo fece sedere sul letto, mentre prendeva un bicchiere d’acqua per poi porgerglielo. Eita fissò il vuoto per qualche istante e quando realizzò che cosa aveva davanti strinse le dita tremolanti intorno alla plastica bianca portando il bicchiere alle labbra ma bagnandole appena prima di porlo di nuovo a Reon.

«Vuoi che chiami qualcuno? Shirabu o magari Tendou…?»

Quel nome fece scattare Eita. Alzò la testa, guardando Reon per la prima volta con consapevolezza.

«Tendou non deve sapere nulla», disse «Nessuno deve saperlo. Io sto… sto bene. Va tutto bene, Reon».

«Nulla va bene in questo momento - è evidente, Eita. Ma non ti costringerò a raccontarmi che cosa è successo, se non vuoi».

Reon gli sorrise, gentile e sincero, e gli si sedette accanto, azzardando un nuovo contatto quando con la mano gli toccò la spalla, perché sapesse che era con lui. Sentì ancora una volta Semi irrigidirsi e poi sciogliersi quasi subito, sospirando piano e socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Ho scritto io la lettera a Tendou. Alcuni ragazzi della mia classe l’hanno scoperto, mi stavano aspettando quando sono andato a cercare il mio quaderno».

La voce di Eita era appena un sussurro e Reon poteva capire ciò che stava dicendo solo perché era così vicino a lui. Non era sorpreso, ad essere sincero, dalla sua confessione: che Semi provasse qualcosa per Tendou a lui era apparso evidente già da un po’, così come il fatto che Satori ricambiava anche da prima quel sentimento; tuttavia non lo interruppe e aspettò che continuasse perché sapeva che c'era dell’altro, che quella era solo una premessa: un brivido gli aveva percorso la schiena e inconsapevolmente cominciò ad aspettarsi il peggio da quel racconto.

«Volevo solo andare via mentre loro… loro…»

Lentamente, le immagini di ciò che era successo tornavano a galla nella mente di Eita, come un filmino di cui non era stato davvero il protagonista: si vedeva stretto nella morsa di Yoshi, a terra mentre il ragazzo lo teneva su per i capelli, mentre con una mano si appoggiava al suo fianco pronta a calargli i pantaloni. Improvvisamente la vergogna per la debolezza che aveva mostrato gli fece bruciare la pelle e serrare gli occhi: non voleva che Reon lo sapesse, non voleva raccontarlo né a lui né ad altri. Gli mancò l’aria mentre diventava sempre più consapevole di cosa sarebbe potuto succedergli, di cosa stava lasciando che gli facessero.

«Ti hanno fatto del male?» si sentì chiedere e non seppe che cosa rispondere. Lo avevano spaventato, aveva temuto il peggio, aveva pensato che potessero davvero fargli violenza, ma era riuscito a scappare, era riuscito ad andare via prima che quella situazione diventasse un incubo.

«Ho avuto paura», confessò, senza potersi trattenere, sentendosi infinitamente piccolo «Yoshi mi stava addosso, credevo che mi avrebbe…» il resto delle parole gli morì sulle labbra. Era difficile ammetterlo, era difficile anche solo pensarci. Semi sentiva il bisogno di restare solo, di calmarsi senza avere qualcuno che lo fissava, che aspettava risposte; allo stesso tempo però non voleva che Reon andasse via.

«Si è fermato, ma credo che volesse…»

Alzò lo sguardo verso l’amico e mai gli occhi di Reon gli parvero tanto furiosi come in quel momento – aveva capito, era ovvio che avesse capito: i balbettii di Semi non lasciavano molto spazio all’immaginazione e il silenzio che li aveva seguiti poteva essere colmato da ciò che tutti conoscevano sul conto di Kennosuke e dei suoi amici.

«Non voglio che passi la notte da solo», disse Reon con voce calma ma sguardo ancora glaciale «Se per te va bene, vorrei parlare con Shirabu e farlo stare qui. Io ho ancora una cosa da sistemare, ma posso stare con te stanotte, se per te va bene». Solitamente, sia lui che Semi dormivano in stanze singole.

Eita ci pensò su – in quello stato non avrebbe avuto la forza di rispondere ad altre domande, ma Kenjirou era il tipo di persona che capiva subito quando poteva o meno farne. E anche se non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, la sua presenza lo rassicurava. Annuì ed osservò Reon chiamare l’amico al cellulare. Il ragazzo poi attese che Shirabu arrivasse nella stanza di Semi prima di uscire, promettendo che avrebbe fatto subito.

 

«Ohira Reon».

«Yoshi Kennosuke».

I due ragazzi si squadrarono per qualche istante, fermi sulla soglia della camera di Yoshi, senza aggiungere nulla all’iniziale saluto. Reon ci aveva messo un po’ a convincere Shirabu a restare con Semi piuttosto che andare con lui ed era grato di esserci riuscito: Kenjirou probabilmente sarebbe già saltato alla gola del ragazzo, sebbene questi lo superasse di una decina di centimetri.

«Ho saputo che hai parlato con Semi poco fa».

«Oh sì», rise Kennosuke, ricordando il modo in cui si era divertito «Non lo avrei mai detto, ma Semi mi ha davver-».

Il ragazzo si interruppe bruscamente perché le mani di Reon s’erano posate con forza e in modo inaspettato sulle sue spalle e le dita stringevano la pelle e le ossa, cominciando a fargli male. Ohira superava Kennosuke soltanto di qualche centimetro eppure in quel momento il ragazzo ebbe la sensazione di essere di molto più piccolo.

«Vedi, il punto è che non m’importa ciò che hai da dire. Né mi importa sapere perché hai infastidito Eita. Sono venuto qui solo per dirti di non azzardarti mai più a farlo».

Reon aveva parlato col suo solito tono affabile e calmo, ma in quella situazione le sue parole avevano assunto una sfumatura inquietante che non era sfuggita a Yoshi.

«Altrimenti?» domandò, mentre con le braccia provava a far forza contro la presa ancora salda del pallavolista. Tuttavia, sebbene Yoshi frequentasse il club di judo, sapeva per esperienza che Reon era almeno forte quanto lui; la presa di Ohira infatti non si allentò.

«Altrimenti finirà come quando hai infastidito Satori, al primo anno, e non so quanto potrà essere piacevole».

In effetti, nessuno - a parte Ushijima - sapeva che, date le premesse dei primi mesi, se Tendou non aveva avuto problemi alle superiori non era stato per il buon cuore di Yoshi, che anzi per qualche tempo aveva preso a fargli stupidi scherzi, ma perché, appena lo aveva saputo, Reon aveva sistemato le cose; suo padre, dopotutto, gestiva una palestra di karate e kenpō e gli aveva insegnato come difendersi sin da bambino. Quando lo aveva affrontato, Yoshi aveva capito subito che non sarebbe uscito bene da quel confronto e, suo malgrado, aveva dovuto accettare la sconfitta. Il risultato era stato che nessuno s’era più avvicinato a Tendou con cattive intenzioni.

Kennosuke fissò Reon con lo sguardo più furibondo che poteva avere, il corpo irrigidito - l’umiliazione di allora bruciava ancora come fosse successa il giorno prima; in uno scatto tentò di portare le mani al collo del pallavolista per avere la meglio su di lui, ma Reon fu più veloce e gli tolse il fiato con la stessa mossa.

«Rivolgigli ancora la parola e te lo giuro, Yoshi, rimpiangerai il giorno in cui hai messo piede alla Shiratorizawa», sussurrò glaciale. Il suo sguardo era lo stesso di quando aveva steso, da solo, Kennosuke e i suoi amici - Yoshi non lo aveva dimenticato.

A corto di fiato ormai, Yoshi tentò di annuire come meglio poteva e solo dopo qualche altro istante Reon lo lasciò andare, sorridendogli in modo così genuino da far completamente dimenticare la rabbia che fino a poco prima lo aveva animato.

«Buonanotte, Kennosuke», lo salutò cordiale. «A domani». E andò via a passo lento.

 

***

 

Il giorno seguente, Semi aveva saltato lezioni e allenamento. Shirabu e Reon avevano mantenuto il segreto su ciò che era successo anche con i compagni di club e i ragazzi avevano rispettato la cosa, assicurandosi solo che Eita stesse bene. La situazione, soprattutto durante gli allenamenti, era stata strana: Tendou non aveva canticchiato né s’era esibito nelle sue solite espressioni eccentriche che ormai la squadra aveva imparato ad amare - era stato composto, serio e distaccato, giocando in modo discreto ma mancando della brillantezza che di solito colorava il suo stile a prescindere dall’attività che svolgeva.

I ragazzi avevano provato a parlargli, a chiedergli cosa c’era che non andasse, ma non ricevendo alcuna risposta, avevano pensato che dovesse essere per via dell’assenza di Semi, magari della preoccupazione che, al di là delle rassicurazioni ricevute, comunque restava. Tutti tranne Ushijima, che aveva il suo segreto da mantenere.

Ma le cose sembravano solo essere peggiorate quando Semi era stato meglio ed era tornato anche ad allenarsi con gli altri. Tendou non gli rivolgeva la parola a meno che non fosse necessario, non restava mai troppo tempo accanto a lui e soprattutto si rifiutava di guardarlo. Eita non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse successo e diverse volte aveva provato a parlargli, cercando una spiegazione a quel comportamento.

«Non capisco a cosa tu ti riferisca», continuava a rispondergli Satori, ma non sorrideva, non com’era solito fare, non col divertimento che colorava quel gesto. «Sono solo concentrato sull’allenamento, non vedi?»

Allora Semi non poteva aggiungere nulla. Perché, in fondo, Tendou non lo stava aggredendo, non era cattivo con lui, né gli aveva mai detto qualcosa di sgarbato - il suo cambiamento era più sottile e forse più terribile perché investiva ogni istante della loro relazione e non aveva mai tregua. E tutto quello che Eita voleva era tornare a com’erano le cose prima, prima del cambiamento, della lettera, della sua codardia. Ci aveva pensato: per qualche giorno era stato certo che il motivo per cui Tendou sembrava disprezzarlo tanto adesso potesse essere la lettera, l’aver scoperto che era stato lui a scriverla; ci aveva pensato e s’era chiesto se quella semplice dichiarazione potesse davvero attirare tanto male - dopotutto, Satori non avrebbe semplicemente potuto respingerlo, come succedeva di solito in quei casi? In quel momento, anche la prospettiva di essere rifiutato era migliore del trattamento freddo che gli stava riservando.

Alla fine, Semi decise di parlarne con Ushijima, perché il capitano doveva necessariamente conoscere la ragione di quel comportamento. Sistemò con lui le ultime cose nella palestra che avevano usato per allenarsi - ovviamente Tendou s’era avviato prima, dicendo a Wakatoshi che lo avrebbe aspettato per andare a cena - e quando ebbero finito anche negli spogliatoi trovò il coraggio di introdurre l’argomento.

«Tendou si comporta in modo strano ultimamente», disse, ma temendo di sembrare troppo vago, aggiunse un “con me” appena sussurrato.

Ushijima smise di chiudere gli ultimi armadietti e lo guardò per qualche istante, senza rispondere. Semi poté vedere una velata ostilità nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che mai si sarebbe aspettato di leggere in Ushijima, di solito sempre così schietto e semplice. Sapeva qualcosa, era evidente.

«Non sta a me raccontarti tutto. E se Satori non vuole farlo, io non posso dirti nulla», rispose il capitano, con la sua solita chiarezza - benché non fosse raro vederlo serio, Eita sapeva che quella volta era diverso, che quello era il modo di Wakatoshi di trattarlo come lo stava già trattando Tendou. Aveva fatto qualcosa, qualcosa che gli aveva messo contro entrambi, ma non aveva idea di cosa fosse. Poteva davvero essere ancora colpa della lettera?

«Ti auguro buona serata, Semi. A domani».

Ushijima non gli permise di dire altro e, con la sua solita educazione, lasciò lo spogliatoio. La verità era che non sapeva che cosa provava nei confronti di Eita: era arrabbiato con lui, ma non per qualcosa che aveva fatto a lui - era una rabbia diversa, una rabbia che proveniva dall’affetto sincero che provava per Tendou, dal dolore che aveva sentito quando, alcune sere prima, il centrale era tornato nella loro camera in lacrime, tremante, balbettando frasi sconnesse.

Wakatoshi s’era trovato del tutto impreparato ad affrontare quella situazione e non era riuscito a fare altro che stringere forte l’amico contro il suo petto ed ascoltarlo piangere e tremare fino a che Satori non aveva esaurito tutto le sue lacrime. Tra i singhiozzi gli aveva raccontato che cosa aveva sentito dire a Semi, come la lettera fosse stata tutto un suo sadico scherzo, quando invece lui era davvero innamorato di Eita. Tendou aveva continuato a chiedersi per quale motivo Semi avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere e all’inizio Ushijima gli aveva detto che doveva esserci un’altra spiegazione, che Semi non avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa tanto cattiva.

«Parla con lui», aveva insistito, ma Satori aveva scosso la testa, dicendo che aveva chiuso con quella storia e con Semi, con tutto ciò che lo riguardava.

Poi aveva chiesto ad Ushijima di mantenere il segreto almeno per il momento, di non fare parola a nessuno di quanto era successo e di trattare Semi come sempre, ma Wakatoshi poteva riuscirci solo fino ad un certo punto. Poteva allenarsi con lui, mangiare al suo tavolo, ma qualcosa s’era spezzato e finché quella storia non fosse stata chiarita, la vista di Semi non poteva non causargli un innaturale moto di rabbia. Ushijima, a distanza di giorni, sentiva ancora il corpo di Tendou tremare contro il proprio e i singhiozzi riempire l’aria.

 

«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa».

La squadra di pallavolo della Shiratorizawa aveva poche regole implicite, nate dagli errori e dall’esperienza acquisita col tempo. Una di queste, una delle prime, era quella che ammoniva di non ignorare le richieste serie di Shirabu Kenjirou. E nessuno poteva sbagliarsi riguardo la serietà di una sua richiesta, perché solitamente lo erano tutte.

Per questo motivo, quando ai diversi membri del club - fatta esclusione per Semi e Tendou - era arrivato un breve messaggio da parte dell’alzatore che chiedeva - ordinava - di presentarsi in palestra un’ora prima degli allenamenti nessuno aveva pensato di non presentarsi, sebbene Shirabu fosse stato parco di spiegazioni.

«A che proposito?» chiese Hayato, parlando per tutto il gruppo raggruppato intorno alle panche.

«A proposito di Semi e Tendou, mi pare ovvio», sbotto Kenjirou irritato «O sono il solo ad aver notato che da quando non si parlano l’intera squadra sta giocando in modo pessimo?»

In effetti, quella storia andava avanti ormai da diverse settimane senza aver ancora raggiunto un punto di rottura, ma anzi sembrava destinata a diventare la nuova normalità e Shirabu non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo succedere. Sebbene ormai fosse lui l’alzatore ufficiale della squadra, i servizi di Semi erano diventati fondamentali per le partite più difficili, mentre la presenza sottorete di Tendou era stata sempre di grande importanza: avere entrambi i giocatori deconcentrati e fuori fase era un lusso che non potevano permettersi.

Shirabu non avrebbe mai confessato ad alta voce che gli dispiaceva vedere Semi nello stato in cui era caduto negli ultimi giorni: parlava poco, mangiava ancora meno, il volto era sempre più stanco e sciupato. Tendou, a detta di Ushijima, non stava meglio e in generale in clima di tutti in squadra era gelido - nessuno sapeva che cosa dire o se dirla: stava diventando logorante.

«Cosa vuoi fare?» chiese Ushijima, interessato.

«Chiarire la situazione. Ecco perché dobbiamo avere tutti gli elementi del caso e condividerli» Shirabu aveva le doti naturali di un leader - Taichi avrebbe detto di un dittatore. «Comincerò io: è stato Semi a scrivere la lettera a Tendou perché, credo sia evidente a tutti ormai, quell’idiota è cotto di Tendou».

«Non credo sia vero», lo contraddisse con calma Ushijima, sorprendendolo «Perché Tendou lo ha sentito dire che era tutto uno scherzo per vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Satori. Non riesco a capire che cosa ci sia di divertente in questo, però...» Se la situazione non fosse diventata improvvisamente seria, Shirabu avrebbe sorriso della genuina confusione negli occhi del suo ragazzo.

I ragazzi della Shiratorizawa si guardarono tra loro sorpresi. Semi non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, era evidente! Eppure Ushijima non s'era di certo inventato quella storia...

«Impossibile», intervenne Shirabu, pratico sebbene disorientato «Semi mi ha dato il tormento per settimane perché non riusciva a scriverla. È sinceramente innamorato».

«Ma io sono altrettanto certo di ciò che mi ha detto Satori. Era sconvolto quando me l’ha raccontato e sta male da allora». Wakatoshi era sempre stato consapevole dell’affetto che provava per Tendou, ma da che erano diventati amici non era mai capitato che qualcuno lo ferisse a tal punto e che di conseguenza lui si trovasse così coinvolto e ci stesse tanto male. Non aveva parlato con nessuno di come si sentiva, perché avrebbe anche dovuto spiegare la situazione di Satori e non voleva tradire quel segreto, ma era confuso dai suoi stessi sentimenti e quella sensazione non gli piaceva.

Shirabu intanto stava scuotendo la testa, cercando di capire che cosa non quadrasse in quella situazione, dal momento che si trovava davanti a due storie completamente differenti. Fu allora che Reon decise di parlare.

«Shirabu, ricordi quello che è successo a Semi un paio di settimane fa?»

Kenjirou si voltò verso di lui annuendo, lo sguardo s’era improvvisamente fatto serio - come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo? Aveva ancora l’impellente bisogno di fare una visitina a Yoshi per pareggiare i conti, sebbene tanto Reon quanto Semi stessero continuando a chiedergli di desistere da quell’intenzione.

«Quando ti ho spiegato cos'era successo non sono sceso nei dettagli, ma forse sto cominciando a capirci qualcosa».

La squadra fissava Reon in attesa di risposte e il ragazzo cercava di superare la reticenza a parlare di una cosa che non riguardava lui. Si disse che era per il meglio, che forse in questo modo avrebbe aiutato Eita.

«Diversi giorni fa, alcuni ragazzi della sua classe hanno aggredito Semi. Quando l’ho incontrato era sconvolto, mi ci è voluto un po’ per farlo parlare e… mi ha detto che se non fosse riuscito a scappare probabilmente avrebbero provato ad abusare di lui-»

Goshiki scattò in piedi trattenendo il fiato ed interrompendo le parole di Reon. Anche gli altri, Hayato e Ushijima per primi, s’erano mossi verso Ohira allarmati dalla piega che aveva preso quella vicenda: che Semi e Tendou fossero ai ferri corti era un conto, la violenza invece andava oltre quello che avevano immaginato.

«Non è successo nulla. Non...non è successo perché Semi-» Reon stringeva i pugni: il quel momento si pentì di non aver messo le mani addosso a Yoshi, lui che di solito era tanto calmo e che cercava sempre di mantenere la tranquillità dentro e fuori la squadra. «Semi ha detto di aver scritto la lettera per scherzo, che voleva solo prendere in giro Tendou per vedere che reazione avrebbe avuto. Ma lo ha detto solo per poter scappare, solo per togliersi da quella situazione - non lo pensa davvero».

Ushijima scosse la testa, confuso - quella storia stava diventando più complessa di quanto pensava e tutto si reggeva sulla miriade di cose non dette: ognuno conosceva una verità parziale che, in fin dei conti, era molto vicina al falso.

«Quindi Satori ha sentito solo questa parte della conversazione…?» chiese, provando a fare chiarezza.

«Deve essere andata così: Tendou ha sentito solo la fine di quella discussione e ha frainteso tutto», asserì Reon.

Shirabu non sapeva se sentirsi più furioso o irritato. Aveva detto dall’inizio che dichiararsi in questo modo non avrebbe portato altro che guai e le cose erano decisamente sfuggite di mano a tutti.

«Che cosa facciamo?» chiese Goshiki, nella speranza di trovare una soluzione che potesse sistemare ogni cosa: era stato trascinato in quella storia quasi all’improvviso e si sentiva travolto da tutto ciò che era successo in così poco tempo.

«Quei due devono parlarsi e chiarirsi».

«Tendou non vuole neanche avvicinarsi a Semi. Forse potremmo fare da intermediari», propose Wakatoshi «Io potrei spiegare a Satori che si tratta di un enorme equivoco: potrebbe calmarsi».

«No», intervenne Shirabu «No, devono chiarire fra loro e so come far sì che succeda».

 

«Dimmi che stai scherzando».

«Questa cosa è ridicola, Wakatoshi».

« _Kenjirou_ ragiona: non ha alcun senso».

In quel momento Tendou Satori e Semi Eita avrebbero voluto trovarsi in qualunque altro posto - inferno compreso - piuttosto che in palestra, davanti all’intera squadra di pallavolo il cui capitano aveva appena annunciato che Shirabu (e di conseguenza il resto della Shiratorizawa) aveva indetto uno sciopero ad oltranza che sarebbe durato fino a che loro due non si fossero parlati e avessero chiarito ciò che era successo.

A quanto pareva, le proteste di entrambi - Tendou era irritato anche solo dal fatto di star facendo qualcosa insieme a Semi in quel momento - non avrebbero sortito alcun effetto su Ushijima, non importava quanto a lungo sarebbero andate avanti.

«Potreste impiegare questo tempo a parlare fra voi, piuttosto che lamentarvi», disse Shirabu, impassibile «Prima risolvete, prima potremo tornare tutti ad allenarci: il coach non era affatto felice di questa decisione, ma è ancora meno felice del vostro rendimento e sinceramente non possiamo che dargli ragione. Se non volete farlo per voi, fatelo quantomeno per l’onore della squadra».

Tendou incrociò le braccia al petto, voltandosi dall’altro lato: si sentiva tradito, soprattutto da Ushijima che sapeva bene per quale motivo non voleva parlare a Semi. Eita, rosso dalla rabbia, continuò ad inveire contro Shirabu ancora un po’ - né Kenjirou si trattenne dal rispondere a tono ad ogni accusa - fino a che non fu evidente che neanche in quel modo avrebbe vinto.

«Tutto ciò è ridicolo», sbuffò alla fine Satori, stufo di sentire quel chiasso - lui che di solito lo capitanava «Facciamola finita e andiamo avanti: non ho alcuna intenzione di sentirvi ancora litigare».

Shirabu trattenne appena uno scoppio di risa, dal momento che quelle erano le esatte parole che avrebbe voluto dire a loro due, ma la mano di Ushijima sulla sua spalla lo trattenne dal commentare, cominciando a litigare anche con Tendou - dopotutto, la cosa importante era che i due ragazzi si parlassero: valeva la pena lasciar correre per una volta.

«Venite a chiamarci quando avrete finito», disse Goshiki, guardandoli preoccupato prima di andare via col resto dei compagni di squadra.

Una volta soli, la palestra sembrò ad entrambi improvvisamente enorme, davvero troppo grande e così vuota da non avere posti in cui nascondersi per evitare quella conversazione - non che Semi o Tendou pensassero davvero di potersi nascondere, eppure si sentivano esposti, sull’orlo di un precipizio in attesa che l’altro li spingesse giù.

«Tendou, io non sono certo di sapere-»

«Non voglio che mi rivolgi la parola».

Semi si tirò istintivamente indietro: mai, nei tre anni che conosceva Satori, lo aveva sentito parlare in quel modo. Allo sbigottimento, però, seguì la frustrazione: non è che a lui facesse così piacere parlargli, dannazione! C’erano finiti insieme in quella situazione assurda e per quanto lui non avesse alcuna intenzione di umiliarsi ancora di più, non esisteva altra soluzione.

«Allora preparati a dormire qua, perché di certo Shirabu non ci farà uscire finché non vedrà che abbiamo chiarito», scattò, furioso - detestava la mancanza di collaborazione. Il senso di colpa bruciò appena in fondo allo stomaco, frenandolo dal dire altro.

«Che c’è da chiarire? Bisogna rendere evidente ancora una volta che persona falsa sei?»

Tendou non avrebbe voluto, ma l’istinto aveva prevalso sul resto e nel parlare s’era voltato verso Semi: poté vedere il suo volto cambiare, alterato prima dalla sorpresa, poi dalla rabbia e infine dal dolore, tutto in pochissimi istanti.

«Sono stato un codardo, hai ragione. Non avrei dovuto scrivere quella lettera, ma non sapevo-»

«Cosa?» lo interruppe Satori, facendo un passo nella sua direzione «Non sapevi in che modo sarebbe stata più divertente la presa in giro?»

«P-presa in giro?»

Eita cominciava ad essere confuso: non stavano parlando della sua mancanza di coraggio nel confessare i sentimenti che provava per Tendou? Non era furioso per questo, per averlo scoperto in quel modo?

«Sì, Eita, la tua grande presa in giro per vedere in che modo avrei reagito, dal momento che sono apertamente bisessuale. Dimmi, ti sei divertito a sufficienza con Yoshi e i suoi amici? Vorrei davvero capire che diavolo ci avete trovato di divertente: forse il fatto di avermi visto andare in giro a capire di chi si trattava è stato spassoso per voi? Oppure hai preferito il momento in cui tutti hanno potuto leggere quelle parole sdolcinate e chiedersi quale ragazza avrebbe voluto davvero stare con un tipo strano come me?»

Ad Eita mancava il respiro per poter rispondere. Fissava Satori negli occhi, vi leggeva dentro una rabbia che non aveva mai conosciuto, che era sempre appartenuta a lui piuttosto che al centrale e cominciava a capire come stavano realmente le cose.

«Fosse stato chiunque altro me lo sarei fatto scivolare addosso», continuò Tendou, senza lasciar andare i suoi occhi «Ci sono abituato ormai, non mi ferisce più come una volta - sono superiore a qualunque cretinata  _possiate_ inventarvi per ferirmi. Ma  _tu,_  Eita, proprio tu. Ti consideravo una persona giusta, premurosa, un amico sincero - essere pugnalato alle spalle proprio da te è ciò che mi fa più male. Non avevo mai sbagliato così tanto a giudicare una persona e fino ad adesso sono stato zitto, me lo sono tenuto dentro perché  _mi uccide_  sapere che cosa hai fatto, ma non più. La squadra deve sapere chi sei veramente».

Satori non gli diede tempo di controbattere, ma gli voltò le spalle e si mosse verso l’uscita della palestra, dove, ne era certo, i ragazzi li stavano aspettando. Semi stette a guardare la sua schiena, bloccato. Tendou lo aveva sentito parlare con Yoshi ma… ma non abbastanza a lungo da capire che cosa fosse davvero successo - aveva creduto, proprio come Kennosuke, alle sue parole perché non lo aveva visto a terra, col ragazzo addosso, la paura a sbiancargli il viso. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Non voleva che Tendou sapesse quanto era stato debole, in che modo aveva ceduto - e mentito - per salvarsi, ma niente gli faceva più male che vedere Satori andare via da lui credendolo capace di poterlo ferire in quel modo.

Per questo si mosse, correndo, e lo fermò, stringendolo a sé da dietro e sentendo il suo corpo irrigidirsi per l’improvviso contatto.

«Lasciami», lo sentì ordinare.

«Prima ascolta quello che ho da dire».

«Lasciami o ti prenderò a gomitate finché non ti avrò fatto sputare sangue».

Tendou era furioso, la rabbia lo rendeva cieco e aggressivo come davvero non era mai stato. Stava per assestargli il primo colpo, quando Semi parlò di nuovo.

«Ero sicuro che Yoshi mi avrebbe fatto del male», mormorò, aspettandosi il colpo da un momento all’altro «Mi aveva bloccato a terra, mi stava addosso ed io volevo solo uscire da lì, scappare via - ho detto la prima cosa che mi è passata per la mente ma ero spaventato, Tendou. Non avrei mai voluto ferirti, credimi».

Satori si sentì uno stupido ma non cercò più di liberarsi dalla stretta di Eita. Erano bastate quelle poche parole per insinuare il dubbio nella sua mente, perché per tutto quel tempo aveva sperato che ci fosse un’altra spiegazione, che avesse sbagliato a capire, che Semi avesse pronta una versione di ciò che lui gli aveva sentito che lo scagionava da ogni accusa. Perché conosceva Eita, era innamorato di lui e non aveva la forza di lasciarlo andare, di accettare che non fosse la persona che aveva imparato a conoscere ed apprezzare. Tuttavia, non cedette del tutto e non si voltò verso il ragazzo che sentiva tremare contro la sua schiena.

«Shirabu mi aveva detto dall’inizio che era una pessima idea dichiararmi in quel modo, ma avevo così paura che tu potessi rifiutarmi che non sono riuscito a farlo a voce. Volevo solo vedere come ti saresti comportato davanti ad una confessione senza essere esposto in prima persona - se avessi reagito bene sarei venuto a parlarti, ti avrei detto che ero stato io...»

«Allora perché…?»

«Tu eri così certo che si trattasse di una ragazza, così  _sicuro_ … mi è parso peggiore di un rifiuto: non avevi neanche preso in considerazione l’idea che potesse essere un ragazzo, che potessi essere… io».

Tendou si sentì improvvisamente in colpa, senza saperne il motivo. Come avrebbe dovuto capire che era stato lui? Perché avrebbe mai dovuto osare tanto, sperare che proprio la persona di cui era innamorato potesse avergli scritto quelle parole? Erano cose che succedevano solo nei manga, non di certo a lui.

«Poi è andato tutto a rotoli: la lettera in bacheca, Yoshi che riconosce la mia scrittura, io che non sono in grado neanche di difendermi» Semi appoggiò la fronte contro la schiena di Tendou: si sentiva piccolo ed insignificante, e nascondersi in quel modo forse lo aiutava a non essere tanto debole «Avrei dovuto ribattere che sì, ero stato io a scrivere quella lettera, perché sono innamorato di te, Satori, con tutte le tue stramberie, le tue canzoncine, il tuo micidiale senso del gioco e il tuo buonumore. Sono innamorato di te. Ma non l’ho detto - ho mentito perché ero spaventato, perché Yoshi era sul punto di sbottonarmi i pantaloni ed io non ho capito più nulla, ma-».

Solo allora Tendou si voltò e prese Semi per le spalle facendolo sussultare.

«Cosa ti ha fatto?» chiese ad alta voce - d’un tratto non gli importava più del male che aveva provato in quei giorni, della delusione, della rabbia che aveva covato dentro.

«Nulla». Semi invece si faceva sempre più ribrezzo «Ho finto che fosse tutto uno scherzo e se la sono bevuta,  _lo sai._ Mi hanno lasciato andare».

Tendou rilassò la presa fino a sfiorare appena Semi. Lentamente, stava realizzando tutto ciò che era successo.

«...che gran casino», sussurrò ridendo di quella scena - non lo faceva davvero da così tanti giorni che gli sembrò quasi strano. «Sarebbe davvero stato più facile venire a parlarmi». Semi annuì.

«Almeno adesso Shirabu la smetterà con questa storia dello sciopero e potremo quantomeno tornare a giocare», sospirò Semi, superando il centrale e avviandosi verso l’uscita per avvisare gli altri. Tendou gli prese una mano fermandolo.

«Non credo che abbiamo finito». La sua voce era tornata seria.

«Credevo di averti spiegato che non volevo-».

«Ma io non ho risposto alla tua dichiarazione».

Eita lo guardò sorpreso - aveva dato per scontato di conoscere la risposta, non si aspettava altro. Tendou invece aveva ancora il sorriso sulle labbra e gli si avvicinò lentamente, per poi prendergli con dolcezza il viso fra le mani e baciare, gentile, le labbra di Eita, premendo appena su di esse e lasciandole andare quasi subito.

«Anche se ho mentito?» sussurrò Semi in un soffio «Anche se non ho avuto il coraggio di dire la verità a Yoshi, mentre tu sei sempre così forte?»

Tendou annuì, poi lo baciò ancora - Eita non sapeva ancora da quanto tempo volesse farlo.

«Credevo fossi perfetto e inarrivabile, Eita. Mi sono innamorato di te per questo, ma non credevo fosse possibile per me avvicinarti in questo modo. Mi hai solo mostrato il tuo lato debole, non te ne farò mai una colpa».

Poggiò la sua fronte contro la fronte di Semi e questi sospirò piano, chiudendo gli occhi: aveva lo stomaco chiuso e gli sembrava di galleggiare, senza avere più alcun peso - mai, nelle sue fantasie più estreme, aveva pensato di avere ancora una possibilità, di essere ancora in tempo. Non meritava Tendou, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimediare ai suoi errori: quel ragazzo era il suo coraggio.

«Prenditi cura di me, Tendou Satori», mormorò con voce rotta.


End file.
